Let go
by speedypen199
Summary: Typical love story really cute Has nothing to do with either book and manga just the same names
1. Chapter 1

"I've lost it. I can't take this anymore." Saya yells through the crisp white door.

"Saya open the door honey we can talk about this." Mizuki called out desperately.

Saya grabbed the prescriptions bottle hastily. Opened it and popped a hand full of pills into her mouth. "Mom, I'm sorry." She called out before being enveloped by the darkness.

"Dad! I'm here!" Saya calling to a dark silhouette shaped as her father. The shadow turns around.

"Saya it's not your time go back, wake up!"

"No Dad please don't leave, please." Saya starts running towards the shadow then suddenly it disappears. A bright light broke through the darkness, Saya opens her eyes slowly.

"Honey? Honey oh my I'm so happy your awake." Mizuki says with a wary smile, showing her true age. Saya sat up looking around the room, spotting her brother sleeping on the couch. The small frame of the couch hardly holding his large frame.

"Poor Yuki, what have I put him through"

Saya said in a dejected voice. She starts to weep, her weak shoulder shaking. Mizuki hugs her daughter gently as if not to break her.

"It'll be okay, I promise." Those words were the most reassuring.

"Mom I need help." Saya's voice weakly floated. Her mom nodded. Lying down in her bed, Saya drifted in to a heavy sleep.

3 days later, after all the extensive physical and mental evaluations Saya was released from the hospital. They drove in silence, the car smelled of flowers. The soft classical music in the background. The never ending road passing by and the sky gray the air outside had a damp musty smell to it. Life seemed to stop a never ending replay.

They finally arrived home. The big white house with pretty red roses growing in the front. Rushing to get out of the car, Saya gets up stretching her hand towards the sky.

"Mom, I kind of don't want to sit still right now, is it okay is I walk to the park."

A nervous look crept onto Mizuki's face. "Um… sure go ahead honey don't be late to dinner okay?"

"Okay, thanks mom I love you."

Saya turned her back and walked into the dingy afternoon.

As she walked, the cool wind fluttered her raven hair. The cool breeze ran down her spine. Her stride grew long and methodical. She looked up from her feet to find a boy about her age walking beside her


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello." The boy said with a radiant grin. His silver eyes connecting to Saya's purple eyes it felt as if he could see through her. She quickly looked away; the boy was beautiful his porcelain skin and chocolate brown hair made her blush.

"Hi." An awkward air fell between them.

"Do you mind if I walk with you." The boy asked politely.

Saya nodded slightly embarrassed, she looked like she just woke up and her clothes were days old her mom didn't have time to get her a bag of fresh clothing. "My name is Bond, and yes I know its really cheesy name I prefer to be called Alex."

Saya giggled to herself, "my name is Saya."

Alex seem to have a glow about him that invited you in but his eyes had this hard edge that had a different aura to it. The silver eyes pushed you back telling you to stay away. But Saya felt his eyes do something different instead of pushing her it was pulling her, a sort of familiarity and intensity. They kept walking trying to match pace with each other. They were totally in sync with each other even their breathing was the same.

"Would you like to play on the swings?" Alex said with a mischievous smile plastered on his face.

Saya wanted to reject him but she couldn't. "Yah sure. Why not?"

They raced towards the swing like 6 year olds seeing a swing for the first time. Saya got on first; Alex pulls her back then pushes her.

Back and forth, higher and higher, every swing felt like her cares and worries were drifting away.

"So what school do you go to?" Alex's voice breaking through the barrier Saya put up to block out reality.

"I go to Churchill prep. I'm a jr." Saya seemed to start noticing how Alex's strong hands were pushing her.

"Oh really, me too it's weird though I've never seen you before but your really quite. I guess you blend in with everyone."

It got quiet; the creaking of the swings was all you can hear.

"Saya I think you should head home now the sun is starting to set."

Saya getting up from the swing turning around to say "I'll see you Monday, lets have lunch together" Mustering up all her courage to say that she turn around to walk home. The wind seemed to care Alex's voice to her.

"Yah sure see you then."

With a large smile Saya and started to walk home the sun fading down into the horizon. She noticed a street light flickering on and suddenly she broke into a sprint.

"Oh man I'm so late" Saya screamed in her head. At last she reached the front door. Opening it, sudden warmth filled her lungs and a familiar odor popped into her memory. Her mom was bustling in the kitchen. She took off her shoes and went inside.

"Hey mom, do you need any help." Saya sniffing the air, it smelled of homemade mac and cheese dad's favorite.

"No honey, I'll be okay go ahead and call your brother down its done now." Saya walked up the stairs and knocked on her older bothers door.

"Yuki dinner is ready." Saya stepped back, Yuki swings his door open. They walked down together in silence. Dinner was even more awkward, the fake smiles made Saya feel uncomfortable.

After she finished dinner she ran to her room and closed her broken door. She dove under her bed pulling out a box, than leaping to her closet she found a blank canvas. She set it on the floor gingerly, opening the box and grabbing a pencil. She started to draw a face. The eyes were intense but not intense enough. She erased it and gave up; lying on her bed defeated the memory fading away.


	3. Chapter 3

I have to find Alex." She said aloud to herself. Drifting into sleep the sweet music strummed in Yuki's room lulling her to sleep.

The next morning waking to a blaring alarm clock, she awoke to find darkness filled her room. Groaning she got up and got ready for school. Yuki and Saya got into the car and drove to school. It seemed like it was still night a full moon up in the sky, the stars fading away. They arrive at the school early, getting a good parking spot by the large tree. Saya walked toward the building, than she felt a weird presence. She turned around and saw Alex. Alex's bed hair hidden under a wool cap and he wore a cow boy shirt with converse.

Alex waved and smiled that same force was pulling Saya towards him.

She tried to back away but she was stuck she couldn't move. He came closer and closer, eventually they were face to face. Theirs eyes met, Saya could feel the same intensity in his eyes she wanted to capture on the canvas.

"Hi." Alex said he waited for a response back but Saya seemed to be analyzing him.

"Hi." He repeated this time she answered with a small wave and shy smile.

They walked to the school together. It just happened that their lockers were close to each other. They walked side by side to the Jr. Locker area. Saya felt awkward walking with him but she kind of liked having him beside her. They reached the lockers and parted ways. All day Saya couldn't focus in class, she kept thinking of his eyes. She wanted to go home and draw his eyes but the memory was fading. By forth period she could barely remember them, all she could think about was lunch and where she would sit.

Luckily Jamie invited her to sit with her a period earlier. She sat down said hi to all the girls. Someone tapped her shoulder, she lifted her head. It was Alex.

"Excuse me do you girls mind if I steal Saya for today." Alex putting the most prince charming smile on his face. Clearly faking the whole act of kindness, but the girls fell for his tricks Saya was swept away. The girls seemed stunned but they let her go.

Alex led the way to the court yard. They sat by a tree, he opened his lunch box. There was silence, the sun was shining.

"What a nice day. I love eating outside when there is nice weather and the cool Oxford winds." Alex said trying to strike a conversation. It wasn't working the conversation was only one-sided. Saya could feel the pressure he was trying to break into her barrier, making her open up to him. She had to give in, "no I can't" she though to herself. The bell rang Saya hurried to get up and leave. Alex was washed with the filling of defeat. Not feel like he wanted to stay the rest of the day he took advantage of having an orchestra class last period and left for home early. Saya on the other hand felt guilty.

"I know he just wants to get to know me, but it's so awkward I don't want to open up and get hurt again." She battled with herself for the rest of the day. Finally on the drive home she had made her decision.

That night she tried to draw his eyes but it still wasn't right. "Why can't I get this right?!" Saya yelled, exhaustion hit her hard the room started to spin she went to sleep.

The next morning she got up and went through her morning routine like always. Wearing her normal choice of skinny jeans and a clean cut button down shirt by Marc Jacobs and began her day. It was her turn to drive; she grabbed the keys and got in the car. The rainy roads miserable, the parking lot bland school seemed more a prison than an educational sanctuary. Her black stilettos clicked in the empty hall ways. It felt lonely without Alex to walk with. "There is something wrong. I don't get it why do I have this feeling this isn't right."

"Loneliness was all I felt up until now. Why is Alex different? There doesn't seem to be anything different about him. Well what I haven't found out yet." Saya passed his locker and he wasn't there. But there he was at her locker, waiting.

"Who is he waiting for." Than Saya realized he was waiting for her. A new emotion filled her something different than normal. It was excitement, happiness, and relief.

"Morning sunshine" Alex greeted her warmly with a smile.

"Morning" Saya responded, starting to feel shy again. She opened her locker pulling her books out and placing them in her book bag. They walked down the hall together. Alex explained his dream last night, it made Saya laugh. There was a sense of comfortably between them. The first bell rang the hall felt suddenly crowded, Alex and Saya didn't notice how many people arrived at school now. Saya waved and they parted way at the science rooms. The whole day seemed like a dream to Saya. Lunch came sooner than she thought. She arrived the table but the girls all had plans to meet with other friends, only Amanda and Hart were sitting with her. Alex came and sat with them, there discussion was on the best places to hike in spring. The lunch was pleasant but still guarded it felt as if she was talking to strangers. After lunch school seemed boring.

Getting in the car she actually had a conversation with Yuki.

"Ha-ha Yuki remember the time dad brought us to the park and we were playing in the sand pit then I started to cry because I step in dog poop." Yuki seemed amused and happy that Saya was finally talking about Dad without breaking down. They talked the whole way home but the drive seemed to short. They got home and the good mood stayed for the rest of the day.

Next morning same thing happened Alex met Saya. They had lunch together and Saya seemed content with this life. The week rolled on and finally it was Friday.

"Saya do you want to go to the library with me this Saturday" Alex asked.

"Yah sure" Saya responded happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Saya finally felt it was safe to let her guard down and let her emotional barrier drop. Alex was different he would never hurt her. She felt he was sincere and kind even if his eye doesn't show that to other, it showed it to her.

That night at dinner she told her mom and Yuki about Alex. She also told them her plans on Saturday. They seemed pleased with the change in Saya. The next day Alex picked Saya up at her house and they drove to the library. It was quiet the whole way there except for the light pattering of rain.

"Lovely day to stay in side and read don't you think" Alex trying to make Saya laugh she seemed distracted by the street though.

"Which library are we going to" Saya asked curiously.

"Why of course my own personal library" Alex's eyes had a mischievous twinkle to them which made Saya uncomfortable. They arrived at Alex's house a large brick mansion. The old English style made it charming. Alex parked the car in front of the door; he got out and opened her door for her.

"A true English gentleman" A girl giggled.

"Well hello Victoria what brings you here?" A Nervous look from Alex made Saya feel like she was going to have a heart attack she quickly got up.

"Oh nothing really thought I would drop by to say hello but I see you have a guest so I shall leave tat ah." Victoria walked to a black sports car and drove away.

Alex seemed to be tense when Victoria showed, he led the way to the house taking out a key and opening the door.

"Ladies first" Alex pointed into a very well decorated foyer. The chandelier dangled in the middle of the room, a double stair case led to an upstairs and in between them was a sitting area. He grabbed her hand and led her up the staircase on the left side and down a hallway. At the end of the hallway was a large doors he opened them to a massive library. There were shelves on each wall of the room from floor to ceiling except for one with a large bay window a chesterfield was placed in front of it.

"This is my father's library, as you can tell my family really enjoys reading" Alex explained how the books were in order and where you can look up books on their own library system. Saya quickly found a book and was settled into the chesterfield Alex sat beside her. They read page after page after page. Than suddenly Saya's stomach began to grumble. Alex laughed.

"I guess its time to feed you I did promise your mum I would take care of you." Alex pulled a cook book from the shelf and walked out the door. Saya stood up and followed him into the large modern looking kitchen.

"So Saya what is your most favorite food." Alex asked putting on an apron and chef hat.

"I want the best Mac and cheese ever" Saya said making a large gesture and laughed. Alex laughed along with her. "I think I can do that."

Saya help Alex make the Mac and cheese, after that they wanted brownies so while both were in the oven; Alex led Saya to his room. He opened the door. The room was very well decorated, plain white wall, large windows with black curtains pulled to the side. The bed was large; a black and white pattern covered the bed. They kept walking farther into the room; there was another door which opened to an office and lounge area. Alex made himself comfortable in the armchair while Saya sat on the loveseat. They turned on a movie, and Dr. Hyde from the 1940s. Half way through the movie Alex got up and brought the food in. Saya felt nostalgic "Actually Mac and cheese was my dad's favorite meal, he died 1 year ago and Mac and cheese was his last meal."

Saya had a weak smile on her face trying to hold the tears but she couldn't hold back anymore she let it all out. Alex got up, he hesitated but something didn't want him to see her sad and afraid he wanted to see her smile so he hugged her. She pulled back but he pulled her back into him. "It'll be okay I promise he is in a better place now."

Reassuring her, they sat there for several moments than Alex got up. "I'm sorry I got way ahead of myself."

Saya felt comfortable around Alex she didn't mind but for some reason she couldn't say anything she just sat there and looked at him. Finally she calms down enough to speak. "It's okay I know you were just trying to comfort me." Saya said in a shaky voice, breathing deeply.

"Well I think it's time to get you home, plus my parents aren't going to be here so I'm pretty sure your brother will hurt me if you stay over any longer with no supervision." Alex got up stretched, picking up the plates they headed towards the kitchen. After placing the plates in the sink Alex drove Saya back home. The drive was only 30 minutes but Saya fell asleep as soon as they started driving. They arrived at Saya's house just before 8 o'clock. Alex opens Saya's door trying to wake her but no response. He undid her seat belt, than carefully picking her up and carrying her in princess position all the way to the front door. Hitting the door bell with his elbow, Alex could hear foot steps. Mizuki rushed towards the door opening it to find Alex holding a sleeping Saya.

"I'm sorry we're kind of late we were reading and didn't check the time. She fell asleep in the car and wouldn't wake up, she must be really tired." Alex said trying to reassure the mother nothing bad happened.

"Yes she must be thank you for taking care of her today." Mizuki smiled, Yuki right behind her took Saya from his arms and carried her up the stairs.

"Good night." Alex turned around, got in his car and drove way.


	5. Chapter 5

4

Next morning Saya woke up screaming on the top of her lungs. Yuki cames running into her room. "Saya, what happened?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing, I had a bad dream sorry." Saya wiping the cold sweat from her forehead, Yuki hugged his little sister and left her room. Saya could feel something wasn't right but she couldn't put her finger on it.

The next day she got to school, walked to her locker but Alex wasn't waiting for her. It was odd, this was the first time since they met that he didn't wait at her locker for her. "He must be sick, that's it." she thought to herself hopeful. The day went slow, by lunch time she notice Alex was at school. He didn't sit her today he sat by himself across the cafeteria. She walked over to him and sat. He got up not even looking at her and left.

"Alex?" Saya looking helpless at the empty spot, "what was that why did he leave?"

Later that day they passed each other in the hallway he did not so much as glanced at her. The end of the day came, Saya arrived at the lockers earlier than usual, and she saw Alex standing at his lockers taking out books. She walked up to him and he still didn't look at her.

"Alex! Why are you avoiding me?" Saya said trying not to scream.

"I'm not avoiding you; I just think its better that we don't hang out as much anymore," Alex responded calmly.

"No I can't accept that. Why do we have to stop being friend? I just started to open up to you, I trusted you." Saya starting to get more emotional, tears began to streak her face.

"Saya calm down I just feel that we can't" Alex turned away and left. Saya fell on the floor crying "I trusted him, he was a close friend why did he leave me like this?" she asked herself.

The next day Saya didn't go to school. Her health seemed to be deteriorating. Alex walked by Saya's locker everyday to check if she came back. Yuki was taking Saya her homework everyday, so Alex had no chance of having a good excuse to visit her. It had been a week since he'd seen Saya, he decide that maybe his plan wasn't working too well. After school, he drove to her house for a visit.

He stepped out of his car and walked to the front door hesitating. Mustering up all his courage he rang the door bell. Yuki opened the door; he looked so much older than he was, time seemed to have aged him rapidly.

"Hey Alex come on in." Yuki sounded tired.

Alex climbed the stairs, going to his right and opening a white door. He walked in stepping on crumpled papers. Turning on the lamp by Saya's bed side, she was asleep. He knelt down looking at her, brushing a strand of hair from her face. He could feel his heart pounding. She opened her eyes.

"Alex? Why did you try to leave me?" she asked confused.

"I didn't want to be the one to hurt you again. I thought if we weren't close you wouldn't get hurt but that didn't really turn how I wanted it to." Alex explained "I'm so sorry you have no idea how much this also hurt me." Uncharacteristically Alex started to weep. Saya got up and hugged him.

"Its ok I'm not mad I missed you." Saya said in a sweet voice whispering into Alex's ear. She kisses his forehead and he starts to calm down. Saya suddenly stood up grabbing a canvas half drawn on except for the eyes. She started intently into his eyes. Than began to draw. Alex stared in amazement that drawing was of him. She finished and just looked at him; she seemed to have a twinkle about her.

"I'm glad we can be friends again." Saya smiled at Alex.

"I think I want to be more than friend." Alex leaned in tenderly kissing Saya on her lips. Stunned Saya sat there awe struck, her mouth gapping open she nodded her head. Alex was about to pull her in for another kiss but suddenly Yuki knocked of the door. Stumbling over Alex got up and walked towards the windows, Yuki came in and told Saya she should eat. So she grabbed the tray he was holding hastily and Yuki walked out of the room.

"Ha-ha that was close I would have been pummeled for sure" said Alex trying to regain his breath. Saya busted into laughter, that smile was what Alex wanted to see the most. They sat on the balcony of her room, the sun was setting and life seemed perfect. But Saya still couldn't shake off this empty feeling in her heart. She leaned her head on Alex's shoulder. He positioned her so she would be lying on this chest. His warm body and pulsing heart beat lulled her to sleep. Suddenly she awoke feeling around in her bed. Than she noticed that someone was sleeping on the floor beside her.

"Yawn morning sunshine." Alex had a glowing smile like the morning sun.

"Morning shouldn't you be at home?" Saya asked.

"Don't worry I called my parents I will be with you all weekend day and night. Oh and your mom and Yuki said it was ok. Now hurry up and get dressed we have a full day a head of us, make haste." Alex said a mischievous smile on his face the same as the one he had on when they first met. Saya got ready quickly and they were out the door in fifteen minutes.

"I want pancakes" Saya said without hesitation. Alex drove for about thirty minutes; they finally got to a little French restaurant.

"I know you wanted pancakes but I thought French pancakes are almost the same." Alex said before he got out of the car and opened the door for Saya. She got out and they walked in hands intertwined with each other. They enter the place it was magnificently decorated. The theme of the restaurant was delightful. They sat at a table by the window; they ate strawberries and crème crêpes. Alex insisted on paying for the meal, Saya couldn't protest she forgot to bring her wallet. They drove for a while; their conversation never ended silence never filled the car. Finally Alex stopped the car they were at a cemetery. Saya got out immediately, walking towards the gates and turned around.

"Alex?" Saya looked at a dazed and tears seemed to start to brim her eyes. Her knees buckled and she fell. Alex caught her, looking into her eyes he said "Saya you need closure plus I want permission from your dad."

Alex took Saya's hand and led the way to her dad's grave. They arrived placing a flower on the tomb stone. Saya knelt down and started praying. Remembering all the good times she had with her family. A small voice appeared in the wind. "Saya let go." A voice just like her fathers said. She finally felt at peace.

"Alex, thank you so much for all your help." Saya said gratefully.

"It was my pleasure. I'm really glad I meet you." Alex kissed her on the forehead. They drove back, the sun started to set. Alex opened all the windows of the car. Their dark hair flying in the wind, light music in the background and Saya's laughter whipping threw the wind. Saya felt free now, no burden on her heart to weight her down. She can fly.


End file.
